


[Podfic] May Only the Worthy Survive

by lovetincture



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Gen, Murder Family, POV Abigail Hobbs, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetincture/pseuds/lovetincture
Summary: Abigail is a good hunter. She knows the difference between predator and prey, knows that everyone is one or the other. She knows the minute Doctor Lecter puts his hands on her throat that he is not prey. She’s less sure about Will Graham.They don’t want to fuck her, so that’s something. They do want to be her dads, which is weirder but not necessarilyworse.





	[Podfic] May Only the Worthy Survive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [May Only the Worthy Survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987183) by [lovetincture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetincture/pseuds/lovetincture). 

> I got it in my head to try doing a podfic, so this is my first attempt. The verdict: reading words aloud is harder than writing them!

[Download the mp3 file on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m2b32d0tjs521br/MAY%20ONLY%20THE%20WORTHY%20SURVIVE%20T2.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
